


Mine

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 19, part II of Mystery Man, post-ep 17x04 kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Terry called out to Nick, the dejavú hitting hard, “Agent Torres!” Nick turned his head—“You should tell her how you feel, don’t be a wuss, man.”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 19; prompt 18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”
> 
> read Mystery Man first (yesterday’s) or this won’t make sense 😬

Nick was only slightly embarrassed by his behavior. But in all honesty the fury replaced the majority of the shame he felt for his actions. He might have gotten so pissed at seeing Ellie and Terry together he stormed off to his car, peeled out of the parking lot, only remembering to text Gibbs with a pretty lousy lie of getting sick at lunch and finishing his paperwork at home. Thankfully, Gibbs didn’t question it for once.

He collapsed into his couch all ready to blast out thoughts of the cute new couple with whatever sports were on when it hit him. Her smell. The blanket she had used during their movie night last weekend was still balled up in the corner of the couch. The dramatic movement caused the blanket to stir and with it came a whiff of Ellie’s flowery perfume. Never enough to be overbearing, just a faint sprinkling of lavender was all she ever wore.  _She never needed more_, Nick mused. Looks like he wouldn’t be drowning out his thoughts, rather he’d be drowning in them. 

The way she teased him, the way she did her hair, the way she lit up when talking about food, he could go on. But then his mind flashed to an image of Ellie’s hand on Terry’s bicep as she tilted her head ever so slightly and let out a shy giggle before leaning in and whispering in his ear. His blood started boiling again just picturing it. It had been hard enough not to say something after her little show earlier in the week when they needed Terry’s help. A few hours ago he wanted to scream  _MINE _ the second he saw them together. 

But did he?  _No_. 

Why?  _Because he was a coward_.

Did he learn from Boyd?  _Apparently not_.

Here he was, once again, being a coward wallowing on his couch instead of telling the woman he loves how he feels.

_Not again_.

He stood up with gusto and determination. He was going to fight for Ellie this time. Terry might have extremely large biceps, but Nick was a trained federal agent, damn it, he could take him. With a renewed energy he stormed to the door, grabbed his keys and slammed the door shut behind him. He would find Terry and he would tell him to back off, Ellie was his.  _Well, hopefully...if he wasn’t too late_.

Thankful to find the parking lot empty, the rest of the team must have finished their paperwork and capitalized on the early afternoon, Nick headed straight for the evidence garage, finding Terry the giant quite easily. Puffing out his chest and a determined set to his lips, Nick sauntered over time Terry. 

“Hey.” Nick started in a no-nonsense tone. “What are your intentions with Ellie?”

Terry initially looked amused, but he quickly masked any lurking expression. “Who’s asking?” he probed Nick. 

Nick scoffed, “I’m asking.” He tried to impart that he meant business to Terry.Besides, he needed this answer like he needed his next breath. He had to know if she was taken...again. 

Terry looked unfazed, _the son of a bitch_. “What’s it to you?” 

Nick didn’t have a good answer for this, well not one he wanted to share with  _him_. He tried to lie between his teeth, “I uh-, as her uh- partner, yeah partner. I need to know if a relationship with you is in her best interest. You know, uh- make sure it won’t affect her work if you hurt her.” 

A knowing grin slid in place across Terry’s lips. Nick wanted to punch it right off him, his fists clenched at his sides. Terry caught the movement and the grin only widened. Nick flinched, he was so close...just one more sly comment and he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions. 

Terry’s response surprised him, “Nick, you wanna know a secret?”

_The hell was this? A middle school sleepover?_ Nick replied, the sarcasm dripping from every word, “Secrets? I love secrets.”

“I’m pretty sure you actually would love this one,” Terry assured him, unaffected by Nick’s tone. 

Figuring it was easier to entertain this ‘secret’ than fight him, Nick complied with a nod and wave of his hand encouraging him to continue. 

“Ellie and I are friends,” he said simply, not expounding in his statement. 

“How is that some big secret?” Nick retorted, patience wearing thinner and thinner with every second that passed and he hadn’t landed his punch. 

“She came to me, as a friend, to apologize for leading me on earlier,” he explained. 

“Okay...”

“I told her there was nothing to worry about since she didn’t lead me on.”

“But—“

“I knew what she, and you, were doing the entire time. It was honestly just fun to see you get so upset.” Terry finished with a small grin. 

Nick’s brow furrowed. Aside from a small part of him annoyed that Terry had played him, he was stuck on the fact that Terry clearly wasn’t into Ellie. And apparently she wasn’t into him either. 

“But the bench...and coffee...” Nick trailed off. 

“Just some conversation between friends, and to not break her trust, I won’t tell you what Ellie said in confidence to me.” His expression changed and Nick might not have been able to describe it, but he knew Terry wouldn’t be budging on that. He would not betray Ellie’s trust.  _Well that’s good, at least_. 

Nick, slightly deflated after the anger directed at Terry seemed to not be needed, turned to go, a little unsure of what to do next. He had prepped for a fight,  _now what_?

Terry called out to Nick, the dejavú hitting hard, “Agent Torres!” Nick turned his head—“You should tell her how you feel, don’t be a wuss, man.” And with that Terry disappeared back into the depths of the garage. 

Looks like he did know what was next, find Ellie, tell her he loved her, and hope to God she felt the same.  _Here goes nothing..._


End file.
